Naruto Uzumaki vs. Monkey D. Luffy
Participants Naruto Uzumaki Abilities Naruto Uzumaki is a shinobi of Konohagakure. He became the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails on the day of his birth, a fate that caused him to be ostracised and neglected by most of Konoha throughout his childhood. After joining Team Kakashi, Naruto worked hard to gain the village's respect and acknowledgement with the eventual dream of becoming Hokage. In the following years, Naruto became a capable ninja regarded as a hero, both by the villagers and the shinobi world at large. He soon proved to be the main factor in winning the Fourth Shinobi World War, leading him to achieve his dream and become the Seventh Hokage and the jinchuriki of Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūki, Kurama (all of the tailed beast). Jutsu: All Directions Shuriken Big Ball Rasengan Big Ball Rasenshuriken Big Ball Spiralling Serial Zone Spheres Boil Release: Unrivaled Strength (Manga only) Chakra Enhanced Strength Chakra Transfer Technique Clone Body Blow Clone Spinning Heel Drop (Anime only) Combination Transformation Continuous Tailed Beast Balls Erupting Propulsion Fist (Manga only) Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet (Anime only) Frog Kata Frog Strike Gentle Step Spiralling Twin Lion Fists Harem Technique Healing Power Ink Spilling (Manga only) Mini Rasengan (Anime only) Mini-Rasenshuriken Multiple Shadow Clone Technique Multiple Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken (Manga only) Naruto Region Combo (Manga only) Naruto Uzumaki Combo Naruto Uzumaki Two Thousand Combo Negative Emotions Sensing New Sexy Technique Nine-Tails Chakra Mode One Thousand Years of Death Pachinko Technique (Anime only) Parent and Child Rasengan Planetary Rasengan Rasengan Sage Art: Lava Release Rasenshuriken (Manga only) Sage Art: Magnet Release Rasengan (Manga only) Sage Art: Many Ultra-Big Ball Spiralling Serial Spheres Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken (Manga only) Sage Mode Scorch Release: Halo Hurricane Jet Black Arrow Style Zero Sexy Reverse Harem Technique (Manga only) Sexy Technique Sexy Technique: Pole Dance and Nice Body (Anime only) Shadow Clone Technique Shadow Shuriken Technique Six Paths Sage Mode (Manga only) Six Paths Yang Power (Manga only) Six Paths — Chibaku Tensei (Manga only) Spiralling Absorption Sphere Spiralling Serial Spheres Spiralling Strife Spheres Strong Fist (Anime only) Summoning Technique (Toad) Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique Super Mini-Tailed Beast Ball Tailed Beast Ball Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken (Manga only) Tailed Beast Chakra Arms Tailed Beast Rasengan Tailed Beast Shockwave Torii Seal Truth-Seeking Ball (Manga only) Turning into a Frog Technique (Anime only) Typhoon Water Vortex Technique Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan Ultra-Many Spiralling Serial Spheres Uzumaki Formation (Anime only) Wind Release: Rasengan Wind Release: Rasenshuriken Wind Release: Repeated Rasenshuriken Wind Release: Toad Gun (Anime only) Wind Release: Toad Oil Bullet (Anime only) Wind Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet (Anime only) Wind Release: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken Wisdom Wolf Decay (Manga only) Monkey D. Luffy Monkey D. Luffy is a hardy sailor wanting nothing more than to be the pirate king. Luffy uses the gum gum fruit's powers to stretch and contort his body to do powerful ataacks such as the gum gum storm or gum gum UFO. Luffy is also very childish and seems to trust everyone but his childish attidude often let's him stay cool under many situations. Abilities 1. Iron body haki using the iron body haki he can turn his body into metal and set it on fire allowing Luffy to do powerful attacks such as the Gum Gum Fire Pistol 2.Gum gum Fruit the gum fruit is a devil fruit that turns the user into rubber. 3.Second Gear Second Gear is the process luffy uses to become faster and stronger by expanding his body to increase power although because luffy uses more oxygen and food in this form he can't stay in it for to long or he might become paralyzed 4.Third Gear Third gear allows luffy to blow his body up too extraordinary size but unlike gum gum balloon luffy fist are hard making a powerful impact. Unlike second gear ther's no limit too how much luffy can use this move (unless it was before the timeskip then he shrinks in size.) except for a speed decrese Sets First Scenario 1. No restrictions Second Scenario 2. Speed and power equalized Third Scenario 4. Knowledge & Prep Time Fourth Scenario 5. No power or abilites Fifth Scenario 5. Bloodlust Poll Who do you think would win? Naruto Uzumaki Monkey D. Luffy Category:Naruto vs. One Piece Category:Monkey D. Luffy Category:Naruto Uzumaki Category:Ninja Category:1 vs. 1 Category:Naruto Category:One Piece